


The Morning After.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels), valuna



Series: Born To The Life [9]
Category: British Actor RPF, Dracula 2000 RPF
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-04
Updated: 2004-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valuna/pseuds/valuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerry's the party boy, and Jonny Lee turns up at one of his affairs. This follows immediately after Party In Glasgow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After.

**Author's Note:**

> Time element: 1995/1996 (just after "Trainspotting" filming)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a story about vampires. Since we all know vampires don't really exist, then the characters can't be based on real people since those people can't be vampires in a world where such creatures don't exist. We personally don't know anything about these people's lives. Don't care to. In other words, it's fiction, folks, the product of overworked imaginations.

Jonny Lee rolls his head on the pillow, rouses enough to know he's not in his own bed as he moves his hand and touches metal. His bed has no headboard. He figures he must've scored at the party, a fact brought sharply into focus by the aching in his arse and the bruises he feels as he shifts. The point's made perfectly clear by the body that keeps him from moving more than a few inches, the arm sprawled over his chest.

Gerry's adrift in a blood-sated dream. His stomach and is warm and heavy from last night and there's a warm body pinned under him. He shifts with the dream, holding the warm body closer.

He sucks in a deep breath, but it comes up with pain in his lungs from where Gerry's arm falls too heavily. Jonny Lee coming more awake now and thinking back on the night. _No, it was a dream. Had to be._ He tries to move, pulls himself a bit more from under Gerry's weight. _Need to just get up, Miller, get home._

He's hesitant to say anything, doesn't want to wake the sleeping lover. Lover? _One-night stand, Miller_ He pulls his hand from under the pillow, starts to roll over, slide himself off the bed.

The warm body slowly going away brings a whimper of complaint from Gerry. He opens his eyes slowly and notices Jonny Lee slowly getting away. "Where y'goin'?"

"Uh, bathroom?" Jonny Lee offers up the lie first, seeing if it'll get the arm off his body enough to continue moving.

Bathroom. Makes sense. Very morning sort of place. "A'right." Gerry moves him arm off Jonny Lee and points over his head. "That way." There are two bathrooms, one connected to the master bedroom, and one down the hall. The door to the room is locked and Gerry has no intention of Jonny Lee leaving before he's done with him.

Jonny Lee sits up, then stands and moves toward the outer door, picking up his jeans and shirt on the way. "Yeah, bathroom." He figures he'll do that first, anyhow, then leave. Exit more graciously. He's more than a bit surprised to find it locked. "Uh, um, not this way?"

"Other way." Gerry points more insistently with his hand. "Extra towels on the sink."

"Oh, okay." Jonny Lee bites his lip and makes for the other bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He takes time with necessities, then stands staring at the mirror when he's finished washing his hands. His fingers slowly go to the bruise on the right side of his throat. It's blood-red and purple. "Aw, fuck, that's gonna show for days. Shite. What'd you do?"

Gerry resists listening in to what Jonny Lee's doing in the bathroom. He returns his attentions back to the pillow and he's quickly fast asleep once more.

Jonny Lee sits for the better part of a half hour, first on the tub's edge, then on the sink counter, then against the wall. He's run his fingers over the bruise a dozen times, each time rubbing over the small indents. Teeth marks. "He fuckin' bit you. And then he kissed you. And the blood. And fuck, hell, shite." He's managed to decide on a shower by the end of 20 minutes, and he turns the water on, near-scalding.

Gerry wakes up slowly the second time, listening to the seductive sound of water running. He pushes himself up from the bed and stretches, one arm, then the other. Once sure nothing's amiss, he hides his fangs and tries the knob on the bathroom door.

The door's not locked. Jonny Lee hadn't thought about that. He's not thinking of much more than the water sluicing over him at the moment, trying to reconcile the bits and pieces of what he remembers of the party and last night's encounter with what he woke up to. And it's not working very well.

The door opens easily and Gerry tries to make as little noise as possible as he turns on the sink. He has dried blood on his mouth and some streak marks elsewhere. He rubs at them with a damp cloth, waiting for the shower to be free.

It's a good 10 minutes in the shower, steam enveloping and the water's threatening to turn cold before Jonny Lee even thinks of moving. When he does, it's slowly, turning the faucets off with deliberate care, pushing back the curtain and stepping out, blindly rubbing the water from his eyes.

Gerry watches Jonny Lee step out of the tub, his hair matted against his face and neck. There are some very noticeable bruises, at least two of which are going to be impossible to cover up with clothing. Gerry smirks, deliberately not thinking why it's so important to him that he's marked this mortal as his. He offers Jonny Lee a towel. "Good morning."

Startled, Jonny Lee steps back before taking the towel. "Morning," he says softly, rubbing the cotton cloth's edge over his hair, letting it drape down his chest. "So, it wasn't a," he pauses, running the towel down over his face, "not a dream, I guess."

"What wasn't a dream?" Gerry asks. He's not humoring Jonny Lee. He's actually rather curious. And Gerry also has no way of what Jonny Lee thinks was a dream. "My teeth in your throat? That I'm a vampire?"

"Both. You _really_ bit me. And then you kissed me, and I tasted," he licks his lips, only partially disturbed by the memory, "blood. Mine. Yours?" He's rambling through all the possibilities of how fucked he could be. There's unsafe sex. And then there's just plain stupidity.

"Both of ours," Gerry confirms, then he catches the look on Jonny Lee's face and laughs. "One of the upsides of being a vampire, besides the immortality and eternal youth, is being impervious to diseases. Don't worry. You didn't catch anything."

The sigh of relief is way more audible than he means for it to be. "That's a good thing. I guess. So you _really _are a vampire?" He finishes toweling off, drops it over the rack to his side and reaches for his jeans.

"Yeah." Gerry pushes past him and gets into the shower. He turns the water on low, waiting for it to heat up a little. He's never been one for cold water in the morning, even in the times when there was no such thing as indoor plumbing or hot water heaters. "Suppose you're curious about some things."

"Uh, yeah, a few things." He's pulled his jeans up, leaving them half unbutton as he shrugs on the shirt, sniffing at it and deciding it'll do to get home. He finds it odd that he's not quite as frightened as he was. Maybe it's not seeing the fangs this morning or just that Gerry seems relatively normal. "Like why's the bedroom door locked?" Jonny Lee asks the obvious first. "Can I not leave?"

"You can leave whenever you want." Gerry says, then turns the shower nozzle on. Warm water pelts his chest and throat and he leans into the spray, wetting his hair. "Just clear it with me first," he goes on, not caring if Jonny Lee can hear him over the water.

Jonny Lee perches himself on the sink edge and watches, the curtain half pulled but still allowing for him to study Gerry's movements, the curve of his neck, the muscular chest. _He looks human._ He blushes a bit at the next thought. _Fucked like one._

"Uh, clear it?" he asks, catching the words through the water stream. "Like I've got to ask your permission? Like you think you own me now?"

Gerry's rarely shared Sean's nostalgia for the 'good old days', back when they could take whatever they wanted when they wanted and be damned of the consequences. He's feeling it now. He wants to shove Jonny Lee against the wall and inform him in no uncertain terms that he's _mine_ he's owned he's Gerry's and he better learn to like it. Of course, he doesn't. He turns the hot water up, the cold water down, and says nothing.

The silence unnerves Jonny Lee more than an answer, but he figures maybe it's best not to rile the vampire, let it go. "What's it mean? The bite. You like gonna make me one of you?" It's a friggin' stupid question, but he's got so many rattling in his brain, it's a place to start.

"The bite," Gerry says, tone intentionally aping those of teachers he's seen on television, "is a way of feeding. Blood goes from one body to the other. It can also be used as a mark of affection. It takes a fuckload more to make a vampire."

"So, you gonna keep me here to feed off of?" He squirms just a bit at even asking the question, shifting enough to grab a clean towel to have ready when Gerry gets out of the shower, not at all sure why he's feeling so servicing.

Gerry squirts some shampoo onto his palm and works it through his hair, washing it off almost as soon as it's in. "You want me to?"

"Not really" is the first answer, following quickly by "not sure" and then a hesitant "don't know what it means." Jonny Lee thinks for a minute, as much as his brain will allow. "You planned on keeping me, didn't you? From the first minute last night." He's slowly coming to realize he has very little control over anything that's happening.

"Not from the first minute." He hadn't known how good Jonny Lee tasted the first minute he saw him. "Still doesn't answer the question." Gerry gives his hair one last rub and then turns the water off. He pulls the curtain back in one smooth motion. "Do you want to be kept?"

"No," the response is immediate. "Why would I? Vampires don't keep humans around, expect to feed off 'em until they're dry."

"One night with me and you're suddenly an expert on vampires?" Gerry chuckles. "I'm good, but I'm not that good." He runs his fingers through the tangles near the nape of his neck, working through the knots. "And I'll have you know that I haven't drained any of my lovers dry. In the last century."

Jonny swallows, not sure if it's from watching Gerry run fingers over flesh or the thought the vampire actually _has _drained lovers dry. "Not an expert," he says, a touch defensively, "just what I've heard. Stories on the street." He's still sitting on the sink's edge, not making any move to leave the bathroom or dress himself completely.

"They die before you get them dry, of course," Gerard goes on, not really caring if his musing disturbs Jonny Lee. "There's only so much a body can take. But then you get the survivor types, the ones that are still cursing and begging, very often for more, even when you can almost see through their skin, watch their heart beat in vain because there's nothing left to pump." Gerard shakes out his curls under the water and runs his fingers through them one more time before pouring some conditioner onto his palm. "Those are the deaths that really stick to you. The ones you remember late at night when you're lonely."

Jonny Lee's really squirming now. "Like that's supposed to comfort me? Make me want to stay?" He's not even going to admit that any of it, especially the begging, turns him on.

"Not especially, no." Gerry lets the gel sit in his hair for thirty seconds or so before rinsing it off. "Don't really care about comforting you. Or making you want to stay." He turns the hot water off completely and gives himself a full minute of freezing water to finish waking him up. He almost yelps at the sudden change, but quickly adapts. After his skin is almost tingling from the cold, he shuts the water off completely and reaches for a towel.

_Okay, completely confused now._ Jonny Lee grabs a towel and hands it over, sliding off the sink as he does. "Here you go." He pulls back suddenly when their fingers touch. "Fuck, you're icy now." He pushes himself against the door. _Stupid move. Only way out._ "So, you don't want me, uh, to stay?"

Gerry rubs at his hair and then wraps the towel around his waist. "Au contraire. I do want you to stay." He pins Jonny Lee against the door and smirks. "But I'm not going to expend any effort to convince you to." Leans forward and gives Jonny Lee a light kiss. Whispers, "I want you to warm me up."

"Warm you up?" Jonny Lee backs up, nowhere to go unless he suddenly develops a mutant ability to pass through wood. "How?" he asks, stuttering out the single word, "just what do I do?"

"You could start by kissing me. Nice and long and good."

"Kiss," he says. "I can do that." He leans in, hands still at his side, plastered against the door, and tilts his head. _Shite, Miller, acting like a fuckin' school boy._ The kiss is tentative, tongue barely pushing out between Gerry's parted lips, and Jonny Lee's closing his eyes as he presses his mouth in.

It's been awhile since Gerry's met someone and found an innocent. Jonny Lee's not a true innocent, but Gerry itches to corrupt him. Itches to tie Jonny Lee to a bed and show him just how wicked one man can be. To draw blood from thighs with fingernails and make Jonny Lee watch each long, slow lick. To show him just how much a human body can endure. Marks, bites, bruises. Gaping wounds and sword cuts. A fortnight in the North Tower. Gerry smiles evilly against Jonny Lee's mouth and lets him do all the work.

Jonny Lee _wants _to touch, to skim his fingers at the edge of the towel and run them up along Gerry's side, to trace the curve of his back, but he's scared. There isn't the courage of alcohol that was there last night, or the surrounding partiers lending moral support they didn't have a clue they were giving. So he just locks his hands against his jeans, keeps kissing, trying to deepen it the way he thinks Gerry would want. The way a vampire would want. Small sucks and hints of wanting more.

For a human, Jonny Lee's a surprisingly good kisser. Gerry lets his fangs out slowly, not to surprise Jonny Lee, but to get the most of the kiss. It's always better with a little blood.

There's a sharpness to the kiss, a sudden biting, and Jonny Lee jerks back. He doesn't break the kiss, much to his surprise, and lets the copper flavor of his blood wash over his tongue. _S'not that bad_.

Jonny Lee's blood tastes as good this morning as it did last night. More so, because it's not as polluted with drunks and drink. Pure human and Gerry can't help but biting down again and again, making more small wounds, sucking as much as he can.

_Oh, fuck_. The moans yield to whimpers as the bites continue, and Jonny Lee's getting harder and more turned on by the minute. _No. Can't. Not going to_. He's getting confused, too, and he's starting to shiver, hands moving between him and Gerard, pushing back slightly.

Gerry grabs Jonny Lee's wrists and deflects the push. He moves them lower, showing Jonny Lee how to touch him. He gets Jonny Lee's hands on the towel and prods one of them beneath it.

Jonny Lee pulls back, desperate for breath. "You want?" he says, slowly sliding his hand down under the towel, shocked at the warmth where he expects ice. "You're _not _cold. The blood?"

"I'm not cold by default any more than you are," Gerry grins. "Blood's just a good meal." He licks his lips slowly, knowing that Jonny Lee can see the red that still clings to his teeth. "Like chocolate covered kisses." He strokes Jonny Lee's wrist and prods it just a little lower.

"Yes, sir," he says, autonomically, smiling at the end, and he strokes his hand down, over Gerry's cock. Same cock that'd been inside him last night. The thought's still giving Jonny Lee shivers. "What's it taste like?" he asks, not even sure himself whether he's asking about the flesh under his hand or the blood.

Gerry likes that sir. Likes it almost as much as he likes Jonny Lee's hand on his cock. "Like most things do, I suppose." Gerry's smirk widens. "Depends on your taste buds."

"Yeah, I guess so." He rubs a little harder, not rough but with a bit more confidence. "You warming up?"

"Mmhmm." A little tug and the towels falls from around him. "But I could use some more."

Jonny Lee dares, presses harder as he palms his hand down Gerry's cock, wrapping fingers around the head, pushing his thumb under the foreskin. Tricks he's know he likes, not that he's tried them out of _that _many guys. And _definitely _not any vampires.

"How much you want from me?" he asks softly.

"As much as you can give," Gerry replies, matching Jonny Lee's tone. He likes the initiative Jonny Lee's taking. Thinks that if he doesn't mention it, Jonny Lee will feel free to continue. "Everything and more."

It's not initiative, not really. More like uncertainty, wanting to be guided on how to continue. "Not real good at this. Would rather you tell me what to do," he says, stammering a bit, "if that's okay?"

Cute. Gerry'd never thought he'd fall for a cute mortal. Of course, he'd also lost a bet to Marton about those flying machines and one to Peter about splitting an atom. "I want you to give me a handjob, or a blowjob, whichever you prefer. Is it safe to assume you know how to give either?"

He flat refuses to blush, but Jonny Lee can feel his face turning pink. "Yeah, I know how to do both. Jut never done a vamp before last night." He strokes up on Gerry's cock, then pulls down, twisting his wrist, moving his hand faster and harder as he repeats the motion.

"Christ. Just like that." Gerry doesn't realize his eyes are closed until he opens them, mouth gaping, and just stares at Jonny Lee. "Fucking brilliant."

_Brilliant_. Jonny Lee's been called a lot of things, but never that. It's encouraging, and he adds his other hand to the mix, sliding his fingers under to cup Gerry's balls, knead them just hard enough to be rough. "Glad you like. Warm enough?"

Mm. Rough touch. Gerry couldn't keep back his moan if he wanted to -which he doesn't. "Never warm enough," he whispers, making eye contact with Jonny Lee. "Never warm enough."

Jonny Lee imagines he's warm enough for both of them. Damned hot in fact. He debates sinking to his knees, uncertain and unsure, and settles for working Gerry's cock faster, not saying anything about his wants.

As much as Gerry loves getting handjobs, he likes blowjobs a thousand times better. So when he thinks he's seen most of what Jonny Lee can do with his hand, he grabs Jonny Lee's wrist and yanks it down, forcing Jonny Lee to follow onto the ground.

Decision's made for him, which suits Jonny Lee fine at the moment. He drops to his knees, not with any kind of grace, wincing at the sudden pain of Gerard's grip on his wrist.

"Yessir, want me to suck you off now, I suppose," he says as he flicks his tongue out across the tip of Gerard's swollen cock.

Gerry doesn't loosen his grip on Jonny Lee. If anything, he tightens it instinctively as Jonny Lee's tongue touches him for the first time. "Yess," he hisses. "Want you."

There's a whimper in Jonny Lee's throat, equally parts fear and excitement at the pressure Gerry's exerting. He opens his mouth and let's Gerry's cock slide to the back of his throat, then adjusts so he's sucking at the head and just below the ridge rather than deep-throating. He hollows his cheeks,sucks hard, swirling his tongue over the head on each pass.

It's no different than sucking a human, he thinks, except that Gerry's slightly more chilled. Jonny Lee doesn't understand vampire physiology, but he's starting to realize he's going to learn more than he ever imagined. He suspects he isn't leaving Gerry's company any time soon. Definitely not for several hours, maybe days. And that's not all a bad thing, as the human finds himself more and more attracted to the vampire holding his wrist, bringing him to his knees.

"Mine," Gerry whispers harshly under his breath as Jonny Lee's tongue executes a more than talented move. "My human." A fang slices straight through his bottom lip and he sucks hard on it, the blood getting him closer and closer the more he can taste Jonny Lee in it. "_Mine_," he repeats one last time and comes hard.

_Mine_. The word echoes in Jonny Lee's brain as he gasps, almost gags and then swallows, the chillwarmed semen shooting down his throat. He takes it all, much to his surprise, and doesn't even start to stop sucking until he feels Gerry's cock go completely limp against his tongue. Then he pulls back slowly, coming off and settling back against the door, trying to gain his breath.

Gerry goes down onto his knees next to Jonny Lee on the floor and pushes him backwards until Jonny Lee is lying on his back. "You're my human," he says, lowering his head until he's hovering over Jonny Lee throat. He sucks at the bruise formed from last night's bites and nicks it, getting his lips red with blood. "Understand?" And before Jonny Lee can answer, Gerry covers his lips with his own and kisses him.

_Your human._ Just what does that mean? Jonny Lee's brain goes through the possibilities. Permanent blood donor? Sex slave? Lover and companion? He doesn't have a chance to ask, though, as Gerry's fangs nip him, and his thoughts are lost in the blood oozing out of his flesh. And the tile floor is cool and too moist. And then Gerry's kissing him. And suddenly Jonny Lee doesn't care about answers.

Gerry lets Jonny Lee suck all their combined blood off his lips and then he nicks the inside of his cheek again so Jonny Lee can have more blood. _Get him addicted. Get him wanting it._ Then he'll be Gerry's. Forever.

Copper tang assaults his tongue, dull in the second before it explodes, and he finds himself greedy for its taste, swirling his tongue around Gerry's mouth. _More? No. More. Yes._

Only after five minutes pass does Gerry allow the kiss to break. Jonny Lee's breathless and Gerry puts a finger against Jonny Lee's parted lips. "Your last chance to say no," he whispers. It's not really, but he's always liked throwing a choice like that at his humans when they were in no position to say no. So much fun.

Jonny Lee opens his mouth, to suck in air not let out words. Even if he could speak, he doesn't think he'd say _no_. He's pretty sure his throat would catch on the N and flat refuse to get out the O. "Yes," he says instead, a whisper against the finger pressing his lips.

"Good." Gerry's lips quirk up into a smile. He rolls off Jonny Lee and pulls him to his feet. "I'm going to fuck you a few times and then get you something to eat, pet." Smile grows into a grin. "This is going to be so much fun."


End file.
